


sea salt caramel

by dreamism



Series: a soft kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Dirty Talk, M/M, Possessive Lee Jeno, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Top Lee Jeno, nana calls jeno daddy, nana's hole referred to as pussy, nomin established relationship, platonic kissing and blowjobs, platonic nahyuck, threesome but barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamism/pseuds/dreamism
Summary: Jeno knows Jaemin and Donghyuck have always like to fool around as best friends, making out platonically and all that. But this time he decides to ask Donghyuck to join them for a bit.(nomin with a tiny sprinkle of nominhyuck)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: a soft kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955446
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	sea salt caramel

**Author's Note:**

> kind of like a part 2 of [ramune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835358) but it's not a continuation of the storyline, just the same characters.

“Jeno!” Jaemin greets cheerfully through the phone. 

“Hi, baby, how are you doing?” Jeno holds his phone to his ear with his shoulder, hands still typing away on his laptop to finish up the last bit of an email to a business partner. 

“I’m doing good, just miss you a lot,” Jaemin’s pout can be heard through the phone. “But Hyuckie is coming over in a bit and we’re going out shopping and then to dinner!” 

“That sounds fun,” Jeno responds, a little jealous he isn’t the one accompanying his boyfriend.

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?” Jaemin teases, a triumphant smile spreading across his lips.

“Very. I wish I could be the one pampering you and taking you out to dinner right now,” Jeno confesses. 

“Well, we’ll be back before you get home tonight and we’ll have all the time in the world after that.”

“Can’t wait to see you then, baby.”

“Oh, Hyuck’s here! I’ll see you later, babe!” Jaemin says before hanging up.

His boyfriend knows how close he is with his best friend and how they spend a lot of time together. Whenever the older goes on long business trips, he always asks Donghyuck to stay over at the penthouse with him since it gets lonely. They’ve been best friends ever since high school and are extremely comfortable with each other. Some people don’t understand how best friends can be  _ that _ close, but Jaemin and Donghyuck are just like that. They can cuddle, they can kiss, they can suck each other’s dick, but can still swear on their life that they don’t feel any romantic attraction. Fortunately for Jaemin, his boyfriend understands all of that and is completely okay with their platonic sexual activities. There’s only one rule though, Jeno is the only one who gets to fuck him. 

“Shit, shit, Jaem, stop,” Donghyuck pants out, hand grabbing onto Jaemin’s wrist, stopping his hand from pumping his cock. “I think I heard the elevator.”

Jaemin’s eyes light up at that and moves to crawl on top of Donghyuck, who is laying flat on the large couch. He makes sure his ass is in perfect view from the door, ready to greet his boyfriend when he walks in. He had already put on his favorite lingerie set, the red lace one that Jeno had just gotten him before he left. 

“Wha-” Donghyuck’s confusion was cut short as Jaemin cut him off with a sloppy kiss, biting and pulling on his lower lip, while his hand continues to pump their dicks together. 

They let their lips mold while their tongues dance around each other, moving together in sync as the sounds of their lips smacking fill the living room. 

“What a view to come back to,” Jeno whistles, setting down his stuff by the door and taking off his suit jacket. 

“Welcome back, Jeno!” Donghyuck breaks away from the kiss and tries to get Jaemin to get off of him, but the younger is still clinging onto him tightly. 

“Hey, Hyuck!” Jeno greets back, walking towards the two on the couch as he unbuttons the top three buttons of his white dress shirt. 

He realizes Jaemin is purposely not acknowledging his presence, so he decides to take matters into his own hands, by landing a loud slap on the plump ass in front of him. 

Jaemin moans at the contact, but immediately arches his back even more to push his ass higher. 

“You liking this, baby?” Jeno lands another slap to his other ass check, letting the two faint hand prints match each other.

“Mhmm,” Jaemin finally responds, looking behind his shoulder to look at his boyfriend. “Been waiting for you, babe.” 

“Yeah?” Jeno starts palming his own dick through his pants, while his other hand goes to pull Jaemin’s lace panties to the side, revealing the sparkly jewel that’s plugged in. 

“Well, time for me to take my leave and let you lovebirds have fun,” Hyuck laughs, giving Jaemin one more peck on the lips before getting up from the couch. 

“You can stay if you want, Hyuck,” Jeno suggests, looking between the two best friends to see their reaction.

“Yeah, stay for a bit longer,” Jaemin chimes in too. 

“I-I’ll stay for a bit then,” Donghyuck decides. 

“Alright, baby, aren’t you gonna show Hyuck how good your mouth is?” Jeno pulls his own dick out of his pants as he reaches over to the coffee table to grab the bottle of lube they left in the drawer after they had sex against the large windows last time.

Donghyuck positions himself in front of Jaemin on the other side of the couch, looking down to meet his best friend’s playful eyes.

Jaemin smirks as he takes the tip of Donghyuck’s dick in his mouth. This isn’t the first time he’s having his best friend’s dick in his mouth, but he’s never done it in front of his boyfriend before. The thought of having Jeno watch him suck someone else’s dick, even if it’s just platonic, makes his blood pump faster. He knows Jeno, despite being understanding of his friendship with Donghyuck, still gets a little bit jealous. But both of them love playing with that little bit of jealousy. It spices things up and they both know it’s harmless because at the end of the day, their love is stronger than anything. 

Jeno watches how Jaemin starts off with kitten licks to Donghyuck’s shaft, gliding his tongue from the base to the tip, before wrapping his lips around the tip to give it another suck. 

“Has this eager little hole been waiting for me all day?” He takes out the buttplug and slides his cock between Jaemin’s ass, sliding just the tip of his cock in and out of the clenching hole. 

“Mhmm,” Jaemin hums, still bobbing his head and letting his mouth be stuffed with Donghyuck’s dick. 

“Fuck, baby, how are you still so tight?” Jeno groans, finally sliding in balls deep to let his cock settle in the tight hole. 

Jaemin muffles a moan again, taking Donghyuck’s dick all the way in his throat, while grinding his hips back. 

Donghyuck throws his head back and lets his fingers curl in Jaemin’s hair, forcing him down on his cock before pulling him up again. He can feel his orgasm near since they’ve already been fooling around for a while on the couch before Jeno came back. 

Jaemin hollows his cheeks, swirling his tongue as he continues moving up and down on Donghyuck’s cock. He feels Jeno’s thrusts slowly become harsher, balls slapping against his ass every time. He purposely makes his slurping noises louder, letting his saliva drip down his chin. He knows that sound always gets Jeno turned on. 

Just like he expected, the fingers dig into his waist even harder and at the same time, the grip in his hair tightens as well, a signal for him to relax his throat even more to prepare for the final few thrusts before his mouth is pumped full of cum. 

“Doing so good for us, angel,” Jeno gives a squeeze to Jaemin’s ass, feeling the soft skin between his fingers.

“Fuck, Jaem,” Donghyuck grunts, pulling his cock out of Jaemin’s mouth and hovers it over his face before giving it one last pump, drizzling his cum all over the younger’s face. “Fuck, I came so hard.”

Jaemin plops his face down on the couch, muscles sore after craning his neck for so long. 

“I’ll take it from here,” Jeno says, pulling out of Jaemin and gathering him in his arms. “Feel free to use the bathroom and my driver is still downstairs in the garage, he can take you home.”

“Thanks,” Donghyuck replies, still a little breathless. “Have fun, you horny fuckers,” he throws a wink at the two before disappearing into the guest bathroom.

Jaemin is thrown onto the large king sized bed, immediately flipped on his back before he feels Jeno tease him with the tip of his dick. 

“P-Please, fuck me,” Jaemin whispers, hands grabbing onto Jeno’s shoulders as the older hovers over him. 

“How bad do you want it, baby?” Jeno lets his lips brush against Jaemin’s, but not letting the younger reach them for a real kiss. 

“So, so bad. Wreck me. Fuck me till I can’t walk.” Jaemin stares straight into Jeno’s eyes, watching the beautiful orbs go dark, filling with lust. 

“Gonna make sure you feel me for days, baby.” Jeno finally leans down to meet Jaemin’s parted lips, letting their tongues swirl together before pulling back on his bottom lip. “This little pussy is only mine, remember that.”

“Only yours, daddy. Only you can fuck me so good,” Jaemin cries out, desperatly in need for Jeno to fuck back into him. 

Without another word, Jeno plunges back into the gaping hole, grinding his hips a little once he bottomed out. 

“D-Daddy, fuck, so good, so big.”

“Only I can fuck you like this, baby doll.” Jeno grabs both of Jaemin’s hands and holds them above his head, locking them in place on the bed as he continues snapping his hips forward, pushing Jaemin closer to the headboard. 

Jaemin’s body doesn’t know how to respond anymore, his mind is clouded and his senses are entirely focused on how the huge cock is wrecking his hole, making it impossible for anything else to satisfy him. 

“Your tight little pussy feels so good, angel,” Jeno praises as he lets go of Jaemin’s hands for a minute and grabs his hips to pull him down lower on the bed, making sure he doesn’t hit the wall soon. 

Jaemin whimpers at the sudden movement, still being a good boy and holding his hands above his head. He spreads his legs even wider as he feels Jeno pull out completely, only for him to slam right back in, forcing a scream out of Jaemin. 

“I’m gonna wreck this pussy so no one else can have it.” Jeno leans down again to suck his mark on Jaemin’s smooth neck, marking his territory. Seeing the color bloom on the soft skin makes his urge to completely ruin his boyfriend grow. “You. Are. Mine,” he growls, emphasizing each word with a kiss. 

“Ahhh- Fuck, yes, I’m yours. Only yours,” Jaemin screams. His legs are shaking and sore, but he wants more. He  _ needs _ more.

“You’re so pretty, baby.” Jeno admires the view below him. His heart soars seeing Jaemin completely fucked out, body covered in his marks, thighs quivering and puckered hole begging to be filled. “You’re trembling because my cock is pounding into you and you’re still tightening around me begging for more.” 

The words go straight for Jaemin’s dick, making it twitch against his abs. He’s chanting Jeno’s name like that’s the only word he knows, his voice is on the verge of giving out, but he can’t do anything to hold back the moans leaving his mouth. 

“I’m gonna fill you up, angel. You’ll be leaking for days.” Jeno holds Jaemin’s hips steady between his hands, slamming in a few more times before his cock twitches inside. 

Jaemin lets out another soft cry, feeling the cum being pushed deep inside of him. He’s completely marked by Jeno, inside and out. 

“Keep it in like the good boy you are,” Jeno whispers in his ear as he carries the younger to the bathroom.

“Jen, I’ll always be yours,” he mumbles, feeling Jeno holding him close against his chest. Without even realizing, his tears had started streaming down his face due to all the overwhelming emotions. He feels so secure and loved in Jeno's arms, the older taking every minute to assure him and love him when he's in his most vulnerable state. 

“I know, baby.” Jeno leaves a kiss on Jaemin’s swollen lips, tasting the salty tears, but he still thinks Jaemin is the sweetest. “All mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i’m running out of ideas for kinktober and everything just sounds the same when i’m writing:((


End file.
